Sangre y Lobos, todo puede pasar
by crystalfighters
Summary: <html><head></head>Nunca pensó que un recado de Aro la llevaría a verse en una situación tan extraña con el lobito favorito de los Cullen. Mi primer fic! Os prometo que es mejor de lo que parece:))</html>
1. Chapter 1

Jane había salido de Volterra durante unos días para hacer un recado ordenado personalmente por Aro. Le había encargado ir a Seattle para visitar a un antiguo amigo suyo, y recoger un collar que había mandado hacer para su nueva esposa.

Cuando Jane lo escuchó pensaba que estaba de broma, porque no podía creerse que la mandara a ella a una tontería como esa, ¿recoger un collar? ¿En serio? Fue lo primero que se le pasó por su mente cuando se lo dijo, pero por su manera de mirarla supo que no solo la mandaba a por eso, si no que le estaba insinuando que podría pasarse por Forks para ver cómo crecía la pequeña de los Cullen, Renesmee.

Al dejar Italia Jane se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese viaje, y abandonar su hogar aunque solo fuera por un par de días. Des de lo sucedido con la familia Cullen los hermanos Vulturi estaban cada vez más irritables entre ellos, ya que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a la pequeña con vida, y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso, hasta llegar a ser insoportable para los demás vampiros que allí vivían. Además había empezado a distanciarse de su hermano Alec, porque este se había "enamorado" de una nueva vampiresa llegada al clan.

Aro no le había dicho cuanto tendría que tardar en volver, así que Jane decidió tomárselo con calma y disfrutar un poco de esos días de libertad. Después de recoger el collar y tener que aguantar las aburridas historias del amigo de Aro, pasó unos días en Seattle comportándose como una neófita, una vampiresa recién creada, ya que salía todas las noches en búsqueda de humanos de los que alimentarse, y no lo hacía con mucho disimulo porque había descubierto lo divertido que era matar a alguien en medio de un oscuro bar, o en un lúgubre hotel después de haber pasado una entretenida noche con su víctima en la cama. Cuando vio que podía empezar a levantar sospechas por tantas misteriosas desapariciones, pensó que lo mejor sería acercarse a Forks y ver cómo iba la familia Cullen.

Una vez en ese pequeño pueblo, Jane decidió que para que no pudieran reconocer su oler ni los vampiros ni esos asquerosos chuchos lo mejor sería robar algo de ropa y perfume en alguna casa cerca, pero tuvo la mala suerte que a la chica que le quitó la ropa le gustaba vestir de forma mmm provocativa… No le dio mucha importancia porque en verdad Jane era muy orgullosa y le encantaba que todo el mundo la mirar cuando pasaba por su lado.

Una vez vestida y embadurnada de un perfume que para su gusto era demasiado dulce, empezó a andar por el bosque en busca de la casa de los Cullen, pero cuando se encontraba bastante cerca pudo oír una voz detrás de ella:

Perdona, creo que no te conozco, ¿Te has perdido?

A Jane se le hubiera helado la sangre si fuera humana, porque reconocía esa voz, y sobre todo ese olor a perro mojado. Su primer impulso fue huir, porque seguro que a Aro le enfadaría que la hubieran descubierto, pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena de divertirse…

Venga perrito, claro que me conoces, y no creo que no me he perdido – contestó Jane mientras se giraba y se encontraba cara a cara con un Jacob semidesnudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob se quedó completamente paralizado. ¿Esa era Jane? ¿La Jane que hace un año había venido a Forks con los Vulturi para acabar con la vida de su querida Renesmee? Le costó bastante reconocerla, porque iba vestida prácticamente como una humana de 16 años.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Rugió Jacob mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar de forma violenta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra transformarte! – Grito Jane. Mierda si los demás lobos se enteraban de que estaba allí… O si lo hacían los Cullen… Debía parar a ese lobo.

Entonces Jacob la miró a los ojos, que estaban de un escarlata totalmente intenso, y por primera vez pudo observar un brillo de temor en los ojos de Jane, no temor por ser atacada si no por otra cosa que no pudo descifrar y antes de que pudiera fijarse más un inmenso dolor empezó a adentrarse en su cabeza.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! – Chillo el lobo mientras sentía como si algo lo estuviera quemando por dentro.

Después de varios minutos Jane dejó de mirar a Jacob y desapareció dejando a este tendido en el suelo, con sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo y temblando de forma descontrolada.

Pasados un par de segundos Jacob abrió los ojos y logró ponerse en pie. Su primer impulso fue ir a hablar con los Cullen para avisarles de que al menos un Vulturi estaba rondando por Forks, pero aunque eso habría sido sin duda lo más indicado había visto algo en Jane que le había sorprendido e intrigado a partes iguales, entonces concentrándose mucho consiguió recordar el aroma que le había venido cuando había estado con ella, y aunque lo había intentado tapar con perfume, aun había un poco de ese asqueroso olor que desprendían los vampiros que se alimentan solo de sangre humana.

Corrió durante un rato por el bosque, habría sido más cómodo transformarse en lobo pero no quería que la manada se enterara de la presencia de la vampiresa, además tampoco quería que sintieran el dolor y la humillación que él había sentido cuando la miró a los ojos.

Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro cerca del acantilado la esencia de Jane empezó a hacerse más intensa y se mezcló con un suave olor a mar, entonces la vio, en la orilla del acantilado, con su piel de porcelana brillando como pequeños diamantes debajo de los rayos de sol.

Jacob se quedó totalmente paralizado, no era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro brillar bajo el sol, había visto muchas veces a Nessie, pero la piel de Jane era totalmente diferente, era hipnótica, preciosa…

Se sorprendió a él mismo teniendo esos pensamientos sobre la vulturi, pero aún se sorprendio más cuando alargó el brazo y acarició suavemente el hombro de Jane.

Si esta hubiera sido humana sin duda un escalofrio habría recorrido su cuerpo, pero sintió como si mil descargas eléctricas se posaran en la zona donde Jacob había posado su mano.

Sin duda era una situación muy extraña que los sorprendía a ambos pero ninguno hacía nada por moverse, incluso Jane se acercó, todavía de espaldas, un poco a Jacob para que pudiera acariciarle con más facilidad.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos Jane se giró, observó unos segundos a Jacob y lo cogió de la mano guiándolo hacia el bosque. Él se dejaba llevar sintiendo como que eso era una de las cosas más apasionantes que le habían pasado en meses, porque para ser sinceros estaba muy enamorado de Renesmee pero esta se había convertido en una niña consentida que siempre acababa consiguiendo todo lo que deseaba, y era algo que ha Jacob le ponía bastante nervioso.

- ¿Dónde vamos Jane? – Se atrevió a preguntar Jacob

- Mmmmm… La verdad es que no lo estaba pensando solamente esperaba que en algún momento me parabas pero como veo que no, pues tendré que hacerlo yo - Entonces Jane estiró a Jacob de la mano y lo acercó a ella, quedando los dos a centímetros, y sin mediar palabra o dejar que este reaccionara lo besó.


End file.
